In The Room That Doesn't Exist - BOOK ONE
by Skiewrites
Summary: The Nex Gen are borad, so what should they do? READ! More specifically, getting Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy from the summer of 95 (before the dementors) to read the Harry Potter Series. What will happen when secrets are reviled, friends are made and there is fun for the Nex Gen. WARNING - ABUSE, SWEARING, SPOILERS


**AN – THIS IS MY FIRST PROPER STORY SO IF YOU SEE ANY MASTAKES, PLEASE POINT THEM OUT FOR ME! IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SO A STORY LIKE THIS SO, HERE IT GOES...**

**DISCLAIMER**** – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, WHETHER IT BE THE CHARACTERS, SPELLS, OBJECTS OR ANYTHING J. WROTE IN HER INCREDIBLE SERIES OF BOOKS. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE PLOT LINE!**

**WARNING – THIS HAS ABUSE AND SWEARING**

SPEAKING – "SPEECH"

THINKING – '_THOUGHT'_

FROM THE BOOK – **BOOK STUFF**

PARCELTOUGH – _$PARCELTOUNG$_

WRITTEN ENGLISH - _WRITTEN DOWN_

PARCELSCRIPT** – **_**WRITTEN DOWN**_

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

CHAPTER ONE - INTRODUCTIONS

"Are you sure this is the best idea, Al?"

"Sure it is Lils! Don't worry, Rosy doing the spell work, with the help of Kenna, on the books that Moll and Lulu wrote using the penicive that Jimmy and Teddy took from dads' office. Anyway, I don't know why you're so worried, it WAS your idea in the first place!"

"AS A JOKE! I didn't want you and Malfoy Jr. to actually plan the whole thing, and it's not as if we'll see what the reactions are like!"

"Oh, didn't Hugo tell you? Well, Lysander found a spell, so while they're there, we'll be able to watch them. And why do you STILL hate him, it's been months."

"It's because little lily here is in love with him."

"JAMES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I'm here to tell lily that Scorpius feels the same way for you"

"No, seriously, why are you here, didn't get into trouble by McGonagall again did you?"

"Sirius is my mid…"

"Dude that joke got old before you were born, according to Dad."

"Fine, joke aside, Ted want me to tell you that Kenna to him that that Molls told her that Lulu was told by-"

"Get ON with it James"

"Fine Lils, spoilsport, Rosy said the spell is done and we have to go to her room to watch them read those books, still don't know why they have to read, that is _sooo_ boring."

"No it's not Jimmy-boy, books have knowledge and knowledge is power."

"The reason you're a slimy snake, isn't it Al?"

"Yes James, yes it is."

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

Harry was moping, nursing the nice purple on his stomach caused form his _loving_ muggle uncle. He had told Dumbledore time and time again, but noooo. 'Harry you have to say there because of the blood wards' and 'don't worry Harry, you won't get hurt there. Why wouldn't they listen?! They not the only ones, for the Ministry of Magic didn't believe him when he told them about Sirius innocence and Voldemort's return. Harry thought it was safe to say they will come to their senses soon, but wondered how many lost ones will die like Cedric before they got their heads out of their assess.

Harry groaned as his stomach grumbled, the Dursley's had had enough of the freakish things that happened during the summer, what with the exploding cake, aunt and fireplace. They had decided that they should punish him like they did before Hogwarts, forgetting about the murderer of a godfather the _freak _had, especially now because the _fucking freak_ screamed in the middle of the night, waking the poor, humble Dursley's from their beauty sleep that they most desperately needed. Harry had had enough of himself too, for his dreams contained his parents disappointed that they wasted their sacrifice because he couldn't save Cedric. There was a tapping at the window, the daily prophet no doubt. Harry, slowly, climbed off the bed to open the window, it would do well for Uncle Vernon to have round two with the baseball bat.

And it was at that moment when a bright light engulfed him and took him away from his relatives.

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

Ron and Hermione, however, were arguing, yet again, when the light took them away.

"But it's only two weeks into the holidays, I'd rather not even think about doing my homework until Harrys here." Ron Weasley was pacing, not for the first time this summer. It was a bad habit that he had fallen into lately.

"You heard whet professor Dumbledore said. Harry probably won't come over for the holidays because of you-know-who." Hermione flicked though a heavy tome of Greek runes. It wasn't the first time this argument had come up between two third of the golden trio.

"But wouldn't it be safer here, I mean, with the charm and everything. Hermione, this is the Black ancestral home! It's going to be heavily topped with ancient wards and curses to keep away unwanted guests." Hermione looked up from her homework. The only reason she was doing it was to distract herself, but she wished Ron would do the same. But like the rest of the Weasley, Ron was a stubborn little git. "Honestly Ronald…" the light flashed, but it wasn't the only room in the house to do so…

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

"Do you think Harrys okay?" Sirius black, also known as Padfoot of the marauders, was worried for his only godson. He had seen what had happened to him at his relatives' house when he had blown up his 'Aunt' (he had later learned that they no relation whatsoever) and to say he wasn't happy would be an understatement. For months now, the lord black had tried to persuade Dumbledore to let harry live with him, but had failed at this particular task.

"Yes, you know he can look after himself, and if he got a problem, then he can tell us." Remus Lupin replied to his best friend and lover. The two men has been best friends since first year, later boyfriends but the end of sixth year. They had a lot of catching up to do for the 12 years that Sirius had spent in Azkaban.

"But he shouldn't have to look after himself, should he, his only 14 and his taken on the worst dark lord in centuries a total of four times head on, but there have been other times when he was almost killed Remus, like the troll in first year, bludger in second, dementors third and don't even get me started about last year!" before Remus could reply, the bright light that had taken away the golden trio had also taken away our favourite adults.

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

Severus Snape was, normal for the summer, brewing for the hospital wing, because, of course, the Gryffindor's use them all up before the next year. He also had his godson, Draco Malfoy, in his personal quarters of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The Malfoys didn't want their heir at home, and for good reason. Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin, formally known, or unknown, as tom riddle, was staying at Malfoy manor for an unknown length of time. As being the spy for the light, Snape had to give information across both sides. He looked up from the dreamless sleep potion to watch his godson read a book on transfiguration. Lately, Snape had to get Draco to see how important it was to beat the _mudblood _(don't think of Lily, whatever you do when you say that _word_, don't think of her!) at her own game. He was smart, Snape thought, just misled. _Like me. _He had no more time to think of his past actions for the bright light had taken him and his godson away too.

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

Dumbledore, in contrast to everyone else, was thinking of what muggle treat he should choose for his nest password. He was humming softly to a long forgotten tune, wondering if his sister would like a mars bar. She loved the sweets in the muggle shops, but his father would never give her any muggle money to buy them. So she would stand outside the paper shop, mouth-watering at the different goodies that muggles came up with. One day, a couple of muggle boys saw and started teasing her about having no money, followed her around until they saw her doing accidental magic. Dumbledore sr. kills them, gets sent to Azkaban and the rest of the family move to Godric's hollow. Ariana stayed at home, no more googling the sweets in the muggle windows. Sometimes Albus would sneak some muggle sweets to her, but their mother hated it. Muggle sweets started the problem, it will not end the problem. After their death, Albus would make sure he had muggle sweets on him, to remind him of his sister. Just before the Potters death, he had found lemon drop, and knew his sister would love them with her heart. Meaning he did too.

It was coming out of this flashback that the headmaster noticed that lots of unknown magic was building up, but before he could do anything, the white flash took him away.

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

HARRYS POV

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on the end of a sofa, with Sirius next to him and Remus next to Sirius. Ron and Hermione were sitting on bean bags. Across from him was Snape and Malfoy in a two seater sofa and Dumbledore sat in what looked to be a very comfortable arm chair. In the middle of them was a table with seven books and a letter.

"What's going on here?" Snape was the first one to brake the silence. Everyone was in a stake of shock.

"I don't know Severus, let's have a look at the letter." Albus Dumbledore looked confused, a facial expression that most of the population in the room have never seen. If Dumbledore didn't know, then we're doomed! Harry sighed softly, wincing slightly as his bruised stomach protested angrily. He picked up the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear whom this concerns,_

_Due to our boredom and Lily's great ideas, we have – _

_Don't include me James!_

_Okay, everyone but Lily have decided you should read the books about Da- I mean the Boy-who-lived in the following order… Molly, what was the order again?_

_Give it here potter, honestly _

_Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

_Thanks Molls!_

_Say that again, I dare you. I may be a Hufflepuff, but we're not weak_

_Okay, okay I'll take over from here thank you._

_Whatever you say Al, you slimy snake._

_Shhh, it's still recording. Anyway, you are in a room that doesn't really exist, but I don't know the theory, you'll have to ask Rosy if you want to listen to a 2 hour explanation of it. Like my brother said, you'll be reading the books about Harry Potter's sevenish years at Hogwarts (it will make sense when you read the last book). Unfortunately half of you will die before the end of the series, but that's why you're reading it, so you can save lives. Also you can't leave before reading ALL of the books. We might be bringing more people according to the situation._

_We will be watching you._

_James, do you know how wrong in so many ways that sounds?_

_Yes, but it's true. Just like to point out, no fighting. At all, or something nasty will happen._

_From – JP AP LP RW HW SM MM MW LW TL LS LS _

_P.S. – this was written with a quick quotes quill, so sorry if it looks weird. We had to do this about three other times because James and Teddy were being boys_

_BUT WE ARE BOYS_

_See._

Harry looked up from reading the note. There was something underneath, in parthelscript, and as he was the only parthaltough in the room, he supposed it was for him. But it confused him, for it read:

_**P.P.S – Sorry Dad, but they have to find out your biggest secret. I promise it won't be as bad as it could have been. I mean, Nan didn't stop stuffing you up until your youngest went to Hogwarts, so it lasted a good 20 years.**_

_**(THIS IS A BREAKLINE...)**_

SIRIUS POV

Sirius wasn't stupid. He knew harry was hiding something. The way he flinched when he was touched. He was too thin for a normal wizard, heck properly thinner than Sirius was when he escaped Azkaban. You could feel his bones, and if he wore clothes that actually fitted him you might be able to count his ribs. He had guessed that the glasses he wore didn't really help his eyes, for he had trouble seeing far distances; it's a wonder how he could play quiddich so well.

"So we read?" Hermione asked, diving Sirius away from his train of thoughts.

"Yes, Ms Granger, shall I start?" Dumbledore picked up the first book.

**The Boy-Who-Lived.**

'_This is going to be bad,_' thought Sirius, _'very bad.'_

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**SO HOW WELL DID I DO? IS I GOOD? IS IT A MASTERPIECE? IS IT SO BAD THAT I SHOULD SCRAP IT, BURN IT AND NEVER THINK OF IT AGAIN? REVIEW!**

**I'VE, UPDATED IT, JUST ADDED BREAKLINES AND CAPITAL LETTERS. I SHOULD BE ADDING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**


End file.
